leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Melody (M02)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Melody | jname=フルーラ | tmname=Fleura | slogan=no | image=Melody.png | size=100px | caption=Melody | gender=Female | hometown=Shamouti Island | region=Orange Islands | relatives=Carol (sister) | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M02 | epname=The Power of One| enva=Amy Birnbaum| java=Akiko Hiramatsu| }} Melody (Japanese: フルーラ Fleura) is a major character who appeared in The Power of One. She is Carol's younger sister and a resident of Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago. History Melody met , , and Maren at the docks of Shamouti Island, dressed in casual clothes. It was her turn to lead the annual legend festival as the Festival Maiden, since her older sister Carol was too old. Melody was not too thrilled to do it, but upon observing Ash and learning he was a Pokémon Trainer, she instantly changed her mind and accepted her role, welcoming Ash with a "traditional welcome kiss", touching a nerve of Misty's. During the festival dinner, Melody later informed Ash of his goal to retrieve three glass balls from the surrounding islands and bring them to the island's shrine. Melody escorted Misty, and Tracey on her boat to find Ash when a storm hit the island. They located Ash on Fire Island with , after which they all witnessed the arrival of and its conversation with . Just then, they were kidnapped by Lawrence III's airship. After Lawrence III explained his intent to collect all of the legendary birds and , Melody began to suspect the legend of the island might be true. This was confirmed later on when appeared to stop the legendary birds as they fought against one another. Ash set out using the remains of Melody's destroyed boat to gain the final treasure ball from Ice Island. However, when Lugia and Ash disappear into the sea, Melody allowed Misty to go out and find Ash. In the process, the two formed a friendship, as Melody had previously joked repeatedly about Misty and Ash being a couple. Melody and the island shrine's guardian, , awaited Ash's return. When he did return and inserted the final treasure into the shrine, Melody stepped up and started playing a tune resembling Lugia's song on her ocarina, the main role of the Festival Maiden. This stopped the storms, calmed the seas, and rejuvenated the fallen legendary birds, including Lugia. Melody briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Melody first appeared as a disgruntled and rebellious girl who felt constrained by her isolated life on Shamouti Island life. Because of this, her relationship with her older sister Carol had become strained. However, meeting gave her the perfect opportunity to escape and test herself. The Shamouti Island crisis eventually led her to develop a newfound love and respect for her home island's traditions. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=平松晶子 Akiko Hiramatsu |en=Amy Birnbaum |cs=Jana Páleníčková |fi=Outi Alanen |de=Shandra Schadt |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |hu=Eva Dogei |it=Federica Valenti |nl=Isa Hoes |no=Jannike Kruse |pl=Joanna Jabłczyńska |pt_eu=Sandra de Castro |pt_br=Christiane Monteiro |es_la=Gaby Ugarte |es_eu=Carmen Cervantes |sv=Pernilla Wahlgren}} Trivia * Melody is absent from the movie's manga adaptation, . In other languages de:Melody es:Melody (película) fr:Mélodie (film 2) it:Melody (film) zh:芙蘆拉